The Girl With Twinkling Eyes
by Elif
Summary: Belle Putey, Albus Dumbledore's daughter was left to live with her mother's best friend, Daisy Potter after her mother's death.How will this effect the life of the infamous Marauders? Let me tell you...AU RL&OC JP&LE SB
1. Chap 1

Hey there!

This is my first fanfiction, and It's about Belle Putey, daughter of Albus Dumbledore, unbeknownst to each other. There used to be two short chapters, I mixed them and added some more... Hopefully you'll like it!

R&R please!

Dedicated to a Edward-lover-anime-girl-called-Esra! )

* * *

Isabella Dumbledore was utterly happy. The reason wasn't that she was happily married to the man of her dreams, nor the fact that she was the head of Auror Department at the age of twenty six, a rather early age for such a position.

Isabella Dumbledore was happy, because she was having a baby in less than eight months.

She threw the 'Witch's Daily' magazine, which was covered with purple, dazzling words, 'The Spell Of The Year: Find Your Pregnancy With A Mere Flick Of Your Wand, page 12' away and grabbed her wand which was on the dining table near her. She was about to dash out of the house when she realized that she was still in her pyjamas, and with a swift movement of her wand, she was wearing an elegant knee-length dress, and she skipped through Hogsmade streets to break the news to her husband.

* * *

The transfiguration teacher's room was the most unusual room of the whole Hogwarts, just like the owner, with puffing and floating equipments and a huge pack of Bertie Bott's on a coffee table in the middle. There was the table which had the mentioned equipments on, and a man sitting before the table, a man with blue eyes, and long, black hair with spikes of white here and there.

In front of the table, there was a woman, a woman with chocolate brown curls, brown eyes, and a slender beauty. She had a petite figure, but her face was firm. Shock was evident on her face, but it was turning into anger as the minutes passed. When she started to talk, her trembling lips were a faint line, and there were not any trace of weakness on her face.

'You want to divorce?' she asked, not believing one word that left her mouth.

'Isabella, as I said before, it's too risky. Grindelward… I have too many enemies to have a personal life.' He said, already given up his hopes about hurting the person he cared the most.

'I can defend myself! I am not a doll, I am the head of bloody Auror Department, in case you forgot!' the woman bellowed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'I perfectly know your capacity to defend yourself, but what if we have a family, children? Will they be able to defend themselves from Grindelward or any other enemy of us? Will you be able to forgive-?'

'But we don't have children, Albus,' the woman muttered.

'I know that you want children, just as I do, and I won't take motherhood from you, I love you way too much for that.'

'You love me?' she said disbelief evident in her voice, 'Your love is only for your work, for 'Greater Good' she added a voice full of hatred and stood up.

She left the room without a glance to her back, if she looked back she knew her resolution would break into millions of pieces, just like her heart, but what she didn't know was if she looked back, she could see Albus Dumbledore crying, his robe getting wet by silent tears.

* * *

'Mommy! I don wanna wake up!' a six year old girl whined as her mattress was being taken away from her. Her chocolate brown curls bounced as she sat on the little bed she was sleeping on previously. She glared at her mother with her blue eyes, just like his father's, which saved her from being the exact copy of her mother.

'Why am I awake? Where is Penny?' she asked to her mother, referring to her babysitter.

'She is ill, honey. She can't come today, she owled me five minutes before. How about going to James and Auntie Daisy?'

'Yaaayy!!' the children shouted, and started to jump on her bed, not a trace of the sleepiness left.

'Children...' Isabella Dumbledore muttered as the brown haired toddler skipped to the bathroom with her snitch-patterned pyjamas.

Just then, she heard a light tapping on the window, and she saw the white owl, probably carrying Daisy Potter's answer.

_Bella,_

_Of course you can bring Belle, honey! God knows how long James has been bickering about how 'lonely' he has been, and 'losing all of his friends'!(How can a six year old can have that much friend is beyond me!)_

_By the way, we haven't had the chance to install the Floo Network here; we've been all hectic about the 'great moving in'!_

_Love, _

_Dee-dee _

Isabella Putey, now divorced and 'safe' from her former husband's enemies, let a little smile creep upon her face. Daisy was more than her best friend, she was a sister, she was with her when she needed her most, especially after her break down with _him_.

Things have changed now; she could understand what he meant. She knew he loved her as much as he loved his work, his students, and she knew she loved him, so much that she wouldn't divide his love and commitment by telling him about his daughter and her forgiving him.

Yet, some things were the same, just like she and her daughter were in danger because of her position in Ministry. Their house was protected by Fidelius Charm, and the secret keeper was Daisy herself, but still, there was a war going on and Fidelius Charm or not, Isabella was afraid for her daughter.

* * *

'Mother!' cried the six year old girl, desperation evident in her voice, 'Help me?'

She had brushed her teeth and combed her hair quickly in order to go to her best friend's house, but when it came to what to wear, she was stuck.

Her mother peeked from the door, and sighed at the amount of clothes lying over her daughter's bed. She was really astonished by _her_ daughter being a posh princess.

'Why don't you go with plain jeans and a normal t-shirt? God knows in which state you will return after being with James a whole day' she advised her daughter as she rummaged through the pink pile of clothes to find a decent match of clothes.

'Jeans? Mummy, do I even have jeans? I want a nice pink skirt and a nice pink t-shirt!' the toddler whined, her lower lip shaking, indicating she was about to cry.

Isabelle saw this, and hugged her daughter.

'Honey, you have to be comfortable, you don't want to be bothered by your nice pink skirt when you are running after James, right? And I'm sure you can't fly with a skirt, can you?' she tried to manipulate her daughter, but the little girl only whined and said, 'But I wanna look nice!'

'But you do look nice in jeans, Belle.' she said, but a look in her stubborn daughter clearly showed her that she wasn't being successful. That left only one choice to her.

'Honey, what about cooking a chocolate cake tonight? She asked, knowing that combining cooking and chocolate would help with her stubborn daughter.

She enjoyed herself as her daughter's eyes brightened with the mention of the pair of her favourite things.

'Really?' she said with a high-pitched voice, 'But I want it to be absolutely chocolated!'she added and got the jeans waiting for her from her mother's hands.

As Isabelle apparated into Potter's large and cosy living room with her daughter in her arms, she had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

'James Potter!' a voice she knew too well shouted, 'Where are the cookies that I made for Bella?'

As she looked around, she realized a too-innocent-looking James Potter licking the traces of chocolate on her thumb. In a minute, Daisy Potter emerged from her kitchen, still wearing her apron, and her grey eyes flaming. However, as she saw her best friend, all the traces of anger had gone from her face, and as they hugged each other, laughing, James Potter loved her Auntie Bella more than anything in the world.

* * *

The Head of Auror Department, Isabella Putey, was sitting in her office and drumming with her fingers on the elaborately carved mahogany table. Her eyes had a far away look, caused by a note that was delivered by an owl when she arrived.

_To Isabella Putey, the Head of Auror Department;_

_Due to an anonymous denunciation, we were informed a probable assault to an important individual in Magical World by the dark wizard named Grindelward. The suspected victims are listed below;_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore/Future Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry

Isabella Lucifer Putey/ Head of Auror Department

Hera Bones/ Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Tatiana Holyshe/Improper Use of Magic Office

_Today,at three o'clock, a meeting will be held in the Meeting Chambers, and the people listed above must be present._

It was ironic, though, how he left her to keep her out of danger, and how they _both _were in danger now. As she thought about the meeting, she knew she had to be careful, he mustn't learn about Belle, he thought she was safe from his enemies; she had nothing but herself to protect, otherwise he would blame himself, and make his life harder than it is already, she knew he was like an enigma, his reactions, his soft spot for power, and his thoughts about 'the Greater Good'...

She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed, there were fifteen minutes, and she better get going to the meeting.

As she advanced to the door, she sighed deeply and opened the delicate door handle, which lead her to the luxurious corridors of the ministry of magic.

* * *

Belle Putey was hundred percent focused on the Bludger that was about to hit Potters' neighbour, Alice Ganite.

They; James, Alice and her was playing Quidditch, James the Seeker, she the Beater, and Alice the Keeper. She had her stick tightly between her legs and she was advancing to the bludger, which was flying nearer to a completely unaware James, accelerating every minute nearer to Alice. As she was getting nearer to the Bludger, she felt a tingling sensation which probably came from flying, and as she sent the Bludger away with all of the force a six year old can muster, she felt the satisfaction of being successful.

'Good job, Belle! Remind me when I'm the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to take you!' James shouted above from her, probably searching for the Snitch, being so sure of himself and his future archievements as always.

'If I were you, James Potter, I would concentrate on the Snitch instead of your future, or else, this game will stretch to eternity.' Alice retorted, eager to finish the game and taste Mrs Potter's famous cookies.

Right on the cue, James saw the golden glimmer right above Alice's head, and five minutes later, triumphant James, irate Alice and cookie-obsessed Belle was heading to the Potter Mansion, their hands tightly wrapped on their brooms.

* * *

'He misinterpreted everything, Dee!' Isabelle moaned, as her best friend made a cup of coffee to her.

'Bella, please slow down, I'm not following you, what happened?' Daisy said, in a calm and controlled voice as she put the porcelain cup in front of Isabelle.

'I will start from the beginning, but where is James and Belle?' she asked, being just apparated in the middle of the kitchen, followed by a wave of hysteria, she didn't have time to see her beloved daughter.

'They are playing with the miniature Quidditch field Harold bought to James as a birthday present, Merlin knows James loves Quidditch, they had been playing Quidditch the whole day with Alice, and now, they don't have any energy left, so they are playing with that thing... I should have known marrying to a Quidditch addict had to have its side effects...' she babbled, trying to distract her best friend, but knowing it was futile. From the minute she apparated into her kitchen, she understood from the pure agony written all over her face that Albus Dumbledore made an appearance to her life _again_, and thus, she would suffer _again_ .

'Good,' Isabelle mumbled, eradicating the possibility of her daughter eavesdropping. 'I saw him today; there was a meeting, only for the ones who were on Grindelward's list, and apparently he was there, being the old colleague. We were talking about how to improve our defences, and I was avoiding him perfectly. Just then, when I thought it was finished, that Cornelius Fudge, a junior member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, asked about the extra cautions for the families of the people mentioned, and of course those who had a family to protect had to give their daily life details. When it was my turn, I talked about Belle, and when he heard that I had a daughter, he abruptly left, probably assuming that I was happily married with dozens of children, as if I could ever be with somebody but him.' She finished, a single drop of tear running through her cheek.

'Bella, you decided that you and your daughter had nothing to do with him when you left him six years ago. And now, he thinks that you are happy with a family, and he will focus on his duties even more, I thought it was what you wished...' she answered, trying to be the voice of logic.

'But... It hurts, Dee, It hurts too much...' she muttered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

'I know, sweetheart, I know... But it will fade away. Remember how you were six years ago? And how it faded away in time? This is the same, honey, I can't guarantee that it will be gone completely, but I know it will diminish...' Daisy Potter said, as she hugged her best friend.

'It will go away, like it did before...' Isabella said, trying to convince herself, but knowing deep inside, it will always hurt when a memory of their happy times was triggered, or just a look of Belle's eyes, same as those twinkling eyes that she had seen nearly every emotion from her husband, love, adoration, anger, and recently, grief.

Outside of the kitchen, two children were leaning on the door, listening intently the conversation between their mothers, confusion and bewilderment evident in their eyes.

* * *

So, how was it??


	2. Chapter 2

Is there anybody out there, reading this story?? )

If there is, please tell me, because I feel like I'm writing to no one...

to my only reviewer queen q,

I wrote an answer to you in the previous version, but it is deleted now, so I write it again.

This is AU, soo Dumbledore isn't gay here, and thank you very much for your praises! I'm really flattered. )

And I think a beta would be a great help, but how is the thing works??

Anyway, I'm shutting up! :D

* * *

Yepp I edited it!!

I hope it is better, the ending and the little quarrel between Belle and Isabelle... )

* * *

Next morning, Isabella woke up with a tapping sound on her window by an owl, a black one this time, carrying a letter from Belle's babysitter, Penny. She hesitantly got out of bed, opened the window and dropped some knuts into the bag hanged onto the fierce looking owl.

_Ms. Putey,_

_I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I won't be able to come today as well, the dragon pox that I've been suffering from haven't even subsided yet._

_Again, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience._

_Penny_

She sighed as she folded the parchment and headed to her wardrobe, deciding to wear a brown robe with beige strands here and there, complimenting her hair, but a gleam in the section that she kept her accessories caught her eyes, and with a spontaneous decision, she grabbed a necklace, one of Albus' birthday presents, and put the necklace on. Then she wrote a letter to Daisy, explaining the situation and asking if they were available.

She advanced to Belle's room, then, not very eager to wake her daughter who was definitely not a morning person.

Fifteen minutes later, Belle was awake, wearing her jeans with a nice tank top, deciding that her mother was right about her choices of attire, and gaping at her mother, who was making two sandwiches out of thin air and reading Auntie Daisy's confirmation letter at the same time.

'How can you do that, mother?' she asked awe prominent in her voice.

'How can I do what, honey?' she asked, now her attention was fully on her daughter.

'Magic...' she answered, saying the word as if it was sacred.

'Honey, you remember how you turned your new robes to a radiant shade of pink when we realized Madame Malkin made them blue instead of pink?' she asked remembering her daughter doing that particular advanced spell. 'Think it as a first step, sweetheart, and then you will go to Hogwarts, like all of us did, and learn how to control your magic.' She added, remembering her school years, without Albus, him being already graduated when she started school.

'Did you meet my father there?' her daughter asked, in a nearly inaudible voice, munching her sandwich at the same time.

'I will not talk about this. ' she responded, frowning to her daughter.

'But I want to know, he is my father, I should know! 'Belle said, unconvinced, and rather rough.

'No you shouldn't! How will it help, Belle, he wouldn't even have time for us. He has responsibilities. And this is the last time we are talking about that particular topic. Now hurry. We are late for Auntie Daisy's, so better get going! Come here! ' she said, getting ready for apparation.

'Mommy, I don't wanna apparate... I feel like I'm drowning when we apparate...' Belle whispered, begging silently with her chocolate brown eyes.

'Honey, I'm already late to work...' Isabelle said, but seeing the expression on her daughter, she couldn't resist, and she cuddled her and added in a compassionate voice, 'We can fly here, since they haven't installed the floo powder.' With a sweet kiss on her daughter's cotton-soft cheeks, she went to their broom cupboard, and grabbed one.

Approximately ten minutes later, the last traces of their house were lost, and they were flying in the freezing September morning. Belle was positioned in front of Isabella who was in a rather protective stance, and despite the fact that little girl was still sleepy; she could still admire the view of London metres above. Her mother's necklace, which was gorgeous, she thought, with a blue stone in the middle of a elaborately carved silver plate, occasionally bumped to her head, not hurting, but enough to attract her attention, for she had never seen her mother wearing it before, so curiosity got the best of her and she asked her mother about it, who didn't like her attention scattered while flying.

'Mother, where is that fancy necklace from?' she asked, in a sweet voice.

'It is a birthday present, honey. It is a very special necklace, by the way; do you see the blue stone in the middle? You can restore memories in it, to remember it whenever you want.' She answered her daughter, remembering the memory in it, the time she learned she was pregnant, probably the happiest memory of her life.

She had barely finished her sentence when she saw them, flying straight to her and her daughter: A group of dark wizards, like a mist, unknown, thus, dangerous. However, as the Head of Auror Department, she could see that fate brought her death hidden in the mist with Grindelward and his companions.

She thought about going back home, but she knew she couldn't, with a group of powerful wizards trailing her. She thought about apparating, but when she saw the green orb shining in the 

hands of the older wizard who was leading the group, Grindelward probably, she identified the Anti-Apparation orb from the years of working as an Auror, and she knew there wasn't any chance of apparating for her, the minute she touched her wand, they would stop her easily. She would die as a fighter, as a Gryffindor, she thought. Then she remembered her daughter, in front of her, probably unseen by the group because of her long robes.

That was when her mind literally stopped. Maybe it understood that her efforts were futile, or maybe, the little crevice in her mind, she called it whenever she was afraid, terrified in that situation, was getting bigger and bigger by every passing second.

She was never an emotional person, or so she liked to call it. She had a steel self control, thus, her emotions never came to light. So when her mind was stopped, she never expected her heart to take its place. And the rush of love was the key to save her daughter.

The key. A portkey.

It was simple, yet effective, and if she could manage to make her necklace a portkey without getting their attention...

She clutched her necklace, and tore it with a firm hand. She prayed to whoever found silent spells, and she depicted Potter's mansion clearly in her head and whispered, _Portus_. The necklace shined brightly, but she had already hidden it into her cloak from the prying eyes.

She felt her daughter stir in her arms, and she whispered, 'Mother, what's wrong?' in a sleepy voice. 'Nothing sweetheart.' She whispered back, and let a lonely tear escape from her wet eyes. She had so many things to do with her daughter, so many things to say... She closed her eyes and let her memories flood into the necklace, leaving her mind in a peaceful state.

'Mother, who are those black men?' she asked, realizing the hooded figures getting nearer by second.

'Nobody to worry about, honey. Now, when I say now, take my necklace, all right?' she asked, preventing her voice from shaking with sheer willpower.

She felt her daughter nod, and she extended her hand which was holding the necklace, and said, in voice as clear as water, 'Now!'

With that, Isabelle Putey felt her broom get lighter, and she knew death awaited her. She knew she stood no chance against Elder wand, but she knew she would take as much of them as she could with her.

And she did, she died as a Gryffindor.

* * *

So?


	3. Chapter 3: Gryffindor Hospitality

**I don't own anyrhing!**

**queen q.: **Thank you for your advice! I edited the previous chapter, did you like it? I hope it's betteri though.

**teacher123:** thank you so much for your review, I helps me to motivate, you know. I skipped the parts that she dealt with her mother's death, but you'll see the effects in the following chapters.

A/N: High school! I hope my academic program won't get on my way, but I don't think I'll update frequently.

* * *

As the wind blew her chocolate curls into every different direction possible, Belle was trying to maintain her balance while running to the wall that was supposed to be the secret passage to Hogwarts Express, and _trying_ to drag her unbelievably heavy luggage _and _trying not to sneeze from her cat, Yoko's hair at the same time.

'_Thanks ,Merlin!'_ she thought as the muggle London disappeared and replaced by a very hectic vision of witches and wizards scurrying _everywhere _possible.

A few seconds later, a mass of unruly black hair, and warm hazel eyes appeared from the same wall she appeared before.

'Long time no see, Bells!' he said, and laughed at his own joke.

'Yeah, I was agonized by your absence that lasted seconds, Jamesie,' she said as she rolled her eyes. The boy was starting to his sixth year in Hogwarts, but he was still as mature as a toddler.

'Oi, Prongs!' came a voice, preventing James' retort.

'Padfoot!' yelled mentioned teenager, and left his luggage there, not caring that it was in the middle of a very hectic train station.

As the boys 'greeted' with a sort of masculine hug, Belle looked around for Alice Ganite and Lily Evans. As she spotted a mass of fiery red hair and a straight blond hair, she felt something, or rather somebody literally fly into her. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; she felt the air leave her lungs, and she put her hands in front of her to prepare her body to the impact.

With a not-so-elegant crash, she met the ground and she felt the weight of the reason of the pain in her stomach, then she heard a high pitched sound, Lily, cry her name.

'Get this off me instead of crying my name!' she snapped with last remnants of air left in her lungs, trying to breathe desperately.

At last, she felt the weight leave her back, and got the chance to recover.

'I'm so so-sorry, Belle.' She heard no other than Peter Pettrigew sputter, and she felt a surge of sympathy towards him, the poor guy was the weak ring in the chain, he wasn't attractive like Sirius, or talented in Quidditch like James, nor as intelligent as Remus.

'Oh, Peter, don't worry, it was just an accident, and I probably shouldn't be standing there,' she said, and smiled to him, making his eyes as big as saucepans. Poor guy was never treated as he ought to.

She felt Lily tug her robe, 'Are you okay?' she asked, worry etched across her face.

'Of course she is okay, Lily-flower, who could feel down being near me?' James asked as he ruffled his hair with his hand that wasn't in his pocket. _Wrong move_, Belle thought, the boy was ruining his chances with Lily without noticing. She must have 'the Talk' with him again...

'Obviously, me, Potter!' Lily snapped, not caring Alice's loud chuckles, 'Come on, Belle, we have to find an empty compartment.' She added with a despising look at James.

Throwing a apologetic look at James, Belle scurried after Lily, risking a 'See you, guys!' to a devastated James, a shocked Peter, and a smug Sirius, who muttered the effects of the red hair on temper.

Away from Marauders, Alice, Belle and Lily were safely hidden within an empty compartment, doing what bored three fifteen years do- gossip.

'I can't believe him!' Lily shouted, anger evident in her voice 'How can he be so arrogant!'

'He isn't when you're not around, Lily, you know, he has a crush on you since third year, and he gathered the courage to even start a conversation in last year. If you ask me, the smugness is a handicap caused by Sirius Black.' She reasoned with her friend.

'She's right, you know, James is a good guy, but he's pathetic when it comes to dealing with you.' Alice piped in, her concentration full on the pack of Honeydukes in her lap.

'Really? I think I prefer the old, shy James...' Lily said, in a soft whisper. 'Anyways, I think we have gossiped enough to write our own gossip column in Prophet, but what was Potter's reaction when he learned about you and Lucius?' she asked the question that Belle had been waiting for a long time.

'In fact, he doesn't know that I'm with Lucius,' Belle said, looking at her hands, ashamed of her cowardice.

'Belle, you understand that when he finds out he'll be ballistic, but if you try to talk some sense into his head, don't look at me like you've just eaten a pack of earwax flavoured Bertie Bott's, he would be mad at least,' said Alice, looking serious, which is a very rare occasion.

'I know, well I sort of waited schools to start, It's hard to endure his wrath when you are living with him,' she said her feeble excuse, finding her shoes very interesting all of a sudden.

'Well, you know what's our opinion, but whatever you do, well, we love you, and _nearly_ whatever you do, we support you.' Lily said, with a kind smile, and changed the topic, 'Where is Lucius?'

'With his friends, he will join us later.' Muttered, it seemed that nothing was right with her relationship, but there was something between her and Lucius, not quite love, but a deep understanding, and it seemed nobody but Lily understood it, not that she trusted anybody but the two girls that was munching chocolate in front of her.

'Well I Frank is waiting for me, and I missed him terribly, so you see, I would love to be with your _lovely_ boyfriend, Gelly-Belly, but I must ditch you!' Alice quipped, probably because of consuming excessive Honeydukes.

'I know you do, Alice' Belle rolled her eyes, Alice was never a big fan of Lucius, but she never said anything to offend herself or Lucius either.

When Alice left, she turned to Lily and asked, 'Lily what do you think about us, I mean Lucius and me?'

She never had the chance to ask that question, they started to go out a week before the school closed, and Lily refused to share her opinion 'till things developed a bit'. When 'things developed', however, they were separated, and the topic being a delicate spot, she couldn't talk about it in letters either.

She saw her friend take a deep breath, and all of the little optimistic dreams that her child side had been dreamt about were crushed.

'First of all, Belle, I remind you that I support your decisions as a friend, I trust your judgement. However, this time, your feelings hinder your good judgement. I know you have feelings for him, and for a short period of time, I feel that you should try it.'

'I like him, Lily, I know that, but for a long shot, I just can't picture him with me.'

'That's what I want to say. Belle I don't know him, but I know his kind. I know Severus,' she responded, a far away look in her eyes, 'Or I used to know him.'

'_Severus Snape was a different case,'_her mind disagreed. Poor guy had a crush on Lily as long as she could remember, and Lily had a soft spot for him. However, when the boy started to be the Slytherin instead of the _human_ in the greasy head of his, Lily and he had a _thing. _Quarrel? Fight? Disagreement? None of the words quite covered the pain her friend suffered that period. The only bright side was when James heard it, the Marauders made sure that git suffered as much as Lily did.

'Lily, you can't make him better, you know, he's deep in the Dark Arts beyond saving.'

'I don't have any intention of that, Belle, just remember what happened to me.' She added, with a detached tone.

Just when she finished her sentence, someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' the girls shouted at the same time, and a blond boy emerged. He scanned the room, and her eyes rested on Belle, and seemed to lighten, as if could ever be lighter.

'Have I interrupted something?' he asked, captivating Belle with his ocean-like eyes, deep, mysterious, and yet, warm.

'No,no you didn't. Would you like to sit with us, Lucius?' Belle asked, still dazed, so she didn't realized the shadow that passed the young men's face, unlike Lily.

'I was just leaving,' the red haired witch said, with a benign smile plastered on her face.

'See you, Lily.' Belle said, confused, and Lucius only nodded with a neutral 'Evans.'.

He sat near Belle, and put his arm around her. Without hesitaton, she put her head on her shoulder, and relaxed instantly.

'Merlin, did I miss you?' he muttered, his face buried in her soft brown curls.

'Weren't Narcissa and other Slytherin girls hospitable?' she whispered, remembering the blond girl flirting, or rather _trying _to flirt with Lucius shamelessly.

'I ran to you as fast as I could.' He responded, and she could feel the longing in his voice.

'Then let me show you some Gryffindor hospitality.' She said boldly, lifting her face to meet his lips.

* * *

What do you think??


	4. Chapter 4: Talking the Talk

Queen Frangipani, thank you for your review!

I get what you mean, and I believe it's because I write formal essays all the time at school, and I do use lots of unnecessary words there!

And I am very sorry for the delay, but I am in a state beyond hectic nowadays, school, french and MUN is really taking all of my energy )

* * *

The ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, for Lucius he had duties as _the Head Boy, _so he departed to attend the meeting before bored Marauders literally _bombed_ into her compartment.

'I am bored' was the first attempt to conversation by a certain raven haired boy.

'So am I, dear Padfoot' responded James, his eyes searching for Lily.

'Have you heard about knocking, guys?' Belle asked, angrily, and she was ignored completely.

'Really, Bells, as if you would keep something from me...'

'_If only he knew...'_ Belle thought, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat.

'What if I was in an... inappropriate situation?', she asked, covering her sudden abruptness with mirth.

'If only...' Sirius mocked, a far away look in his eyes.

'Padfoot!' James cried, and smacked Sirius's head with a book that he was reading about Qudditch, 'She is family,' he added in between fits of laughter.

'I know...' Sirius puffed, loosing interest. However, James couldn't retort, because a red haired witch had entered the compartment, her face unhappy upon seeing the Marauders.

'Lilly!' James cried, his face lightening suddenly.

'Potter' Lily nodded, barely acknowledging him.

'We are about to arrive, and Belle, I need to talk with you, _in private._' She said, in a strangled voice, throwing a not-so-concealed look at the Marauders.

'Mate, I think we should go if we don't want Hogwarts to lose its best pranksters _ever._'

'Fine, see you Bells! We need to change our clothes anyway, Paddy, unless Evans wants a private show...' James responded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which sent Belle into fits of laughter, despite the glares Lily was throwing at her.

'You are disgusting, Potter, go and find a fan girl of your big headness!' Lily bellowed, her face in a dangerously crimson colour.

'See you, James, and you, Sirius' Belle intervened, feeling that a fight was about to start.

Nobody responded to her, as James was being reprimanded by a furious _'Paddy'_ who announced at least a dozen nicknames for James, worse than 'Paddy'.

When the boys were outside, Lilly quickly cast a _Muffilato_ and looked at Belle with eyes full of concern.

'I saw Lucius and Narcissa, along with other Slytherins whispering, which is I know isn't enough for suspicion, but I heard Bellatrix Black, talking about being a follower of a dark lord.'

'It still doesn't prove that Lucius is a part of that, Lily,' she reasoned, not very eager to believe that her boyfriend was in a sort of _'Dark Club_' as well as Slug Club.

'I just wanted to say what I've heard, nothing more or less,' Lily responded, her face an unreadable mask, 'and I did it because I am your friend.'

'I know Lily, I know you don't have any unwell intention beneath, but still...' she left her sentence lingering in the air, 'It's just hard to make a decision.'

'I know, Belle, or at least, I try to understand' she said, with a sigh, and hugged her friend, 'And no matter which decision you make, which mistake you make, I am your friend, don't even _dare_ to forget that.'

'Whaddya wanna talk abawt?' James Potter managed to ask, and eat a huge piece of Honeydukes at the same time.

'James, get serious!'

'I'm already here, darling!'

'Padfoot!' James shouted, without traces of his finished chocolate, 'Where were you?'

'Welcoming Ceremony, Prongs,' he responded and wiggled his eyebrows, 'Anyway, what are you talking about?' he asked as he sat on a sofa near them.

'We will talk about something _private_, Sirius,' Belle said, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling whenever the black haired boy was around. What was it, she honestly didn't know. It wasn't fancying, she knew, she found him attractive, yes, but she found Paul McCartney, attractive, too. She felt as though she was supposed to right him, like she was making a fatal mistake by not doing something she ought to do.

'Are you dismissing me, Putey?' he asked, in a cold voice.

'Yes, I am, James can tell you what we will talk about later, but we have to be alone now.' She said, with an authority in her voice that even the arrogant teenager couldn't ignore.

'Fine!' the raven haired teenager huffed, and lifted himself gracefully, and left without a word.

'Is he always that quick-tempered?' Belle asked after he left, not really caring if he head her or not.

'Not really, I think he had a row with one of his girls. What is the problem, Belle?'

'James, do you like Lily?'

James looked dumbfounded, 'Sure, she is beautiful, and smart and –'

'Do you want to have a real relationship with her, not like your role model, Mr Black?'

'Belle, we are sixteen, I mean, come on, I won't marry with her a year after dating will I?'

'Wouldn't you, James, If you loved her?' she asked, not very satisfied with James's obvious immatureness.

'This is not our topic, Bells, I just like her, It is different from others, I know it, but how can I fall in love with Lily when I don't know her?'

'Then try to be kinder, or even your normal self near her, not the arrogant jerk that seems to posses you when you are within the hearing distance.'

'Chill out, Bells, fine, I will _try_, happy?' he asked with the same haughtiness that annoyed Belle _very_ much.

'Good night, James,' she said, and advanced to the stairs.

What the hell had happened to that boy?

Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

__

I am terribly sorry for the long long wait, but, uh, school is a real b****!

By the way, I thank all the ones who had reviewed, you really make my determination get a super droper speed =)

Gaara's cherry: I will, in time, write about Albus and Belle, but I'm afraid it will never be a smooth one, for Belle will never be able to forgive his father for leaving him, and that's a treat for reviewing ;)

Queen Frangipani: Oh, thank you for your kind review, and I hope this chapter won't 'do your head' as the previous ones. =)

Naflower05: Thank you for your motivating words! =)

* * *

_Which one should I choose?'_ was the only question on Belle's mind as she looked questioningly at two menus available to her that morning. One option was a bowl of cereal and some good English tea, and the other option was coffee and a toast.

'Can you hurry up a bit, your Highness? You are not the only Gryffindor who needs a strong cup of coffee.' came an annoyed voice, and when she looked up from her dilemma, she saw the best friend of her best friend looking at her, probably aggravated to her from last night. Just to make him a little bit more annoyed, she _slowly_ poured a huge cup of coffee to herself and smiled to him, 'Here you are, sir.'

Her response was a low grumble from mentioned teenager.

After the breakfast, they, Marauders, Lily and she had divination, a perfect chance to fill their lacking sleep gap from previous night's girls' night, or gossiping night, to be more accurate.

'You have to be hundred percent focused on the crystal ball placed in the middle of your table, Mr Black, not Miss Adams.' Mr Tumphrey, their divination teacher reprimanded.

'She is _certainly_ more interesting,' the boy mumbled, and winked at Mortishia Adams, who, in turn smiled a dazzling smile and tossed her long, black and unbelievingly strait hair. She was exactly her type, beautiful and shallow.

An outsider might think that Sirius Black's attitude to female population is caused by his good looks, or if they watched him more closely, they might assume that it might be caused by the childish boredom brought by his arrogance.

However Belle knew better. She knew that he was constantly abused by his parents because of being a Gryffindor, and not being a _proper_ son to inherit the _noble and pure_ Black surname. She knew that he had nobody to trust instead of Marauders, and how strict he was when it came to getting somebody inside his boundaries. She had seen enough girls left crying, dashing into dormitories, just when they thought _they had something special_. She, by being the tender mother goose of Gryffindor, had heard so many breaking down stories by various Gryffindor girls that she eventually found a pattern, he left his _girl_ whenever he started to trust her.

Why did she watch him that close? She asked this question herself for many times, but the most logical answer was her protective side didn't want James to be that close to a best friend who could hurt him. Also, she was intrigued; she wanted to see beyond the arrogant womanizer's walls.

She woke up from his reverie by his teacher's voice, 'To activate your inner eye, you have to be focused, youngsters. You must want to see beyond the veil that separates our future from us; you have to be in such a state that you would neither be in our side or the other side.'

'But how can we be _there _while physically we are _here_?' she asked.

'That's a very good question indeed, young lady which gives Gryffindor additional five points. I will try to share my restricted knowledge with you, if you stay with me after the lesson; this is not a topic that can be mentioned everywhere and I'm afraid we don't have enough time. '

'Of course, sir.'

She had always liked the short and bald divination teacher. He looked as an impassive, shy teacher, but Belle, being a perceptive student of him, knew better. She could see the knowledge behind his thick glasses, and the _inner eye_ he claimed that she had said he would help her if she permitted.

The magical tune of _the winter of the Phoenix, _a classic by Ludwig Hoven filled castle, commencing that the lesson has finished.

'Thank you for staying, Miss Putey. Now, to explain you the being _here and there_, as you had said,I have to explain you the Veil, and the land of Unheard. Have you heard about them?'

'I think I may have heard about a veil in Department of Mysteries,' she responded, looking at her mother's sapphire necklace, and regretted the second she said. Department of Mysteries was named for a reason, for god's sake!

'But you don't know _about_ it, do you?'

'No, I don't know what it is, I think I heard it being mentioned somewhere…'

'Let me start from the beginning, then. Do you know what happens to the inner selves of our dead ones?'

She murmured a silent 'No'.

'They go to the land of the Unheard, and learn all of things that have happened and going to happen in our side, they learn all of the knowledge they yearned for their lifetime.'

'Excuse me sir, but why?'

'Belle, death is a complicated issue, and with magic involved in, it's even more complicated. As complicated as it is, it is hard, and there are ones that aren't strong enough, not _mature _enough to die and leave their loved ones, for example ghosts. It is hard for both sides, Belle, the ones left behind, and the ones leave behind. The ones left behind have their relatives, friends there, they have accustomed beauties of the world, but the ones leave behind… They have nothing. Therefore, before beginning their journey, they go the Land of Unheard, and learn to be wise enough; also, it is a gift for them for leaving here and their loved ones for good.

'How do you know that, sir?' she asked, surprised by the depth knowledge the bald and shy teacher showed.

She saw a cloud mask the Divination teacher's gentle features.

'Do you really want to know, Miss Putey?' he asked his voice suddenly cold.

'Not if you don't want to share, sir.' She responded, afraid, no, more of apprehensive by the sudden change in the mood of the weird teacher.

'I shall not take any more of your break, then, Miss Putey.'

'No, it isn't a disturbance, not at all, sir, I am glad I spend my time with fruitful conversations.' She added and with a gentle smile, she went to dungeons.

As Belle was scurrying towards the dungeons for a lesson with Slytherins, she was sure there  
would be a problem; James surely would see Lucius around Belle. Of course he would notice the glances they stole, the fact that their hands touched on more than one occasion.

When he entered the dungeons, however, she was more than relieved. The Marauders were absent, probably due to a prank on Severus Snape, also known as Snivellus which might be the reason to their _triumphant_ whispering two or three days ago.

As she sat on their usual spot, meaning Lily and herself, she saw Lucius enter the dungeons, along with his fellow Slytherins. He looked at her, with a gentle smile in his ice-coloured eyes, and looked around the room, obviously searching for the Marauders. Not seeing any of them, he turned his questioning glance at Belle, his eyebrows slightly raised.

She motioned Severus Snape, with sad eyes, who had just entered the classroom, hatred engraved the every black pigment in his black eyes.

Lucius's eyes tightened and he didn't _say_ anything else.

After that, Professor Slughorn entered the dingy dungeon, and with a flick of his wand, the words '_Aging Potion' _appeared on the board. Belle had an evil smile on her lips as she thought what the Marauders would do when they realize that they had lost a lesson in which they would learn an essential potion for many good pranks.

'I missed you, Belle.' Came the slow whisper of her boyfriend as he went to his house's side.

She smiled to him, which made him a little bit more relaxed, she realized. It was three or four months since their relationship had begun, but she still felt shy and weird around him, she didn't know what to do, what to say to him…

'Me too,' she whispered, perhaps a little more audible than it was supposed to be, but it was worth it when Lucius's stormy grey eyes lightened a little more.

Maybe she could sneak off tonight…

* * *

'Are you sure you will go Belle? You know, If Filch, or worse, Potter would catch you… You would surely be in trouble.'

'It has been, what, a month since the school has started, and we have met just once, Lily! I miss him…'

'If you really want it, then, I can oversee your transgression.' Lilly muttered.

'Thank you, you little witty headgirl!' she muttered, as she kissed her cheek. 'Wish me good luck.'

Now she had completed getting out of the common room without being noticed, she just had to reach the Room of Requirement as fast as she could.

When she entered the secret room, however, she was more than surprised.

There was a sofa that two persons could easily fit, in the middle of the dimly lit room, and there was a soft tune, probably one of Cassandra Warback's latest hits playing at the background.

'Lucius?' she muttered in awe.

'Here', came the soft response, at her back.

'I don't know what to say… Thank you Lucius, thank you very much…' she managed to say when she gained her voice back.

'It can't be compared by your beauty, Belle, as your name states it.' Came his muffled voice, as he was kissing her soft chocolate brown locks.

'Why, Mr. Malfoy, I'm flattered.' She smiled as she turned around, facing him.

'As you should be, Ma Belle…' he said as he pressed his lips on hers.

When he was kissing her that way, a little bit more _intimate_ than she was used to, she found her mind strangely intact by her emotions. She could function properly, as well as realizing that she wasn't in love with him. He wasn't the one, the one that would take her breath away, her 'soul mate' as the old scrolls of ancient parchments put it.

Suddenly, she couldn't tolerate it, his lips were strangers on hers, and she felt filthy. While trying to remove his hands on her brown curls, she realized blackness on his forearm, and suddenly the figure was as clear as a crystal.

The Dark Mark

Lucius was a death eater. His boyfriend was a death eater.

'Lucius!' she screeched her voice so shrill that couldn't even be identified as her own.

She removed herself from his embrace, her blue eyes staring hatefully to his bluish grey eyes.

'How could you join that power crazed, that malicious, that- that maniac?' she bellowed, her eyes glistening with tears.

'Belle, you don't understand, It's- '

'I don't understand? What- The logic that kills muggles or half-bloods just because of their family line? I very well do NOT UNDERSTAND it Lucius, for it's against humanity!' she bellowed and run to exit the room, hearing Lucius's wild yells.

Blinded by her tears, she didn't realize who she collided with.

Stormy grey eyes, softening when he realized the state she was, along with long black wavy hair, and with full lips that managed to be masculine still, Sirius Black stood right in front of her, surely as surprised as herself.

* * *

Tell me what you think... =)

See you...

Elif

Well, beside my sincere apologies, I have to add that I desperately need a beta, as you (hopefully not) see tons of flaws within the story.

* * *

Anyway, I don't own anything, as you see...

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Without a moment's hesitation, not remembering he was not that close friend of hers, she flung herself to his arms, crying, and nor being able to stop herself.

'_Stupid, idiotic immature girl!'_ Her logic bellowed, trying to take a hold of her frenzied body. Instead, she sobbed more.

'Erm, hi to you, too, Putey,' he said, his voice mocking, but he continued to massage her back nevertheless.

'You- you are- an – arro- gant- git, Black!' she cried, in between her violent sobs.

'Oi, Belle, I was just joking.' He said, and put an arm around her shoulders, 'Let's go to the common room, shall we? What would James think of me if I let his little Bells down?' he added in a soft, almost _caring_ tone, and directed her to the common room. 'Maybe we could use some of Mooney's extra chocolate stock, hmm?'

She could only nod, for she was hiccupping quite ridiculously, in fact, and she didn't want to make herself more _disgraced_ as she was at the moment.

Hours later, they were sitting on a rather comfortable armchair, different layers of chocolate lying under their feet, and Yoko sprawled on Belle's lap.

She had told everything about Lucius to him, covering every single detail about her feelings, as if she told the whole story to Lilly. The most interesting of all was, Sirius Black, an childish womanizer for her, could understand her more than anyone. Sure, Lily could put herself in Belle's shoes, but not understand her like Sirius did, for he, himself loved Dark wizards, his brother Regulus, or his cousin, Bellatrix once they were children.

That night, Belle wasn't the only one talking. He talked about how it was to live in the pure and ancient Black household, though she was sure he clipped most of the personal bits.

Well, she wasn't complaining.

But neither have she fully grasped the reason behind his suddenly breaking the solid ice that seemed to be between them forever.

However, before the curiosity got best of her, he gave the answer in between lines.

'You know, we had this whole brawl with Prongs when I acted like an ass to you that night. He told me that you were his family, his sister, and I was his brother, and we should get on like a house on fire if we didn't bloody want him to go nuts. So, from now on, you are family. You see, I have to be kind to you, it's not a matter of will.' He sarcastically added at the end, with a grin that oozed sincerity.

'Thank you,' she managed to mumble, and added, 'So,' she asked, feeling anxious all of a sudden, 'What are you going to do about it, you know my little secret now?'

He seemed deep in thought, a sight which she wasn't used to. His fringes loosely hanging on his face, his stormy eyes, a tone of grey that was so different that others, yet, in a way, very familiar to her.

'I can't keep a secret from Prongs, you know that.' He said at last, his voice determined.

'I thought you would say so,' Belle added silently, 'But can you give me the chance to say it to him myself?' she asked, her voice quivering a bit.

'I don't think I can last long, mind you, at least two or three days, if you are lucky.' He said, and opened a chocolate frog.

'Thank you,' she smiled, 'I know what it means to you, not telling James this straight away,' she added.

'You are family from now on,' he smiled and added, 'Prongsie's family is mine, too.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What happened last night?' Lilly asked as she sat on the chair, eyeing the foods on the breakfast table, which were semi-finished by starved male population of Gryffindor by the time Belle arrived. She retired to bed late the previous night, so she didn't had the chance to tell Lily what happened.

'We broke up. It's over.' She murmured as she sat down with a flat tone, not giving away her mood, which she wasn't sure of.

'What?' She cried, her soprano tone ever more high pitched than usual. She promptly realized the fact that every witch and wizard present in the room was staring at her outburst with intrigued eyes, and got a grip of herself. 'Honey, how are you feeling?' she whispered instead, being usual Lily, always caring about her friend, in whatever situation.

'Fine.' she said, and suddenly became _tantalized_ in her half- filled plate, 'Or not.'

'Let's go to the dorm, honey, and you explain all of it. In detail.' Lily smiled, her emerald eyes clouded.

Belle nodded, and as she was sitting up, she saw two sets of eyes. James Potter's curious hazel eyes and Sirius Black's anxious grey orbs.

Oh, yes, and there was a totally unaware James Potter, too.

Belle sighed and headed towards the door. She had to talk to James today, it was inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day To Remember

Hi everyone!

I thank all those who reviewed and added The Girl With Twinkling Eyes to favorites. =)

As for my lack of update, well, I am sorry. But we have finals this week, and god, the exams are hard! The bright side is, however, summer break is getting nearer and nearer day by day, and I sincerely hope I will have the time and inspriation then.

This chapter is short, again, I know, but I promise I will write a long and satisfactory chapter for you! If you like it, or hate it, or find some mistakes, just let me know...

Until then, au revoir! (I have a French exam tomorrow.)

* * *

Belle Putey wasn't a morning person, so she wasn't expected to be on her best mood at 8 am, especially when she had to confront her best friend, well best male friend, about the fact that she dated his kind of, well, 'sworn enemy' and attend Potions at the same time.

So when she put a little more pumpkin juice to her glass than needed, she wasn't to blame.

And the fact that she forgot to add fluxweed to her Felix Felicis while she was whispering to James that they had to talk later wasn't her fault either.

Neither was the potion kind of exploded, in an eerie way, leaving tips of her and Lily's hair yellowish.

So when the lessons had ended, her happiness (even though she was exposed the wrath of a somehow blond and red headed Lily Evans) was exuberant, so when she bumped into Remus and accidentally made him spill his newly acquired from-god-knows-where hot chocolate, it was that effing column's, which prevented her from seeing Remus by the way, fault.

However, she had three hours of incessant-boredom which also meant History of Magic at the same time. And after that, she had lunch, which meant she would have to avoid James and a very anxious Sirius. Oh, joy.

After all the lessons had finished, much to Belle's dismay, four of the Marauders and Belle was sitting under a tree near the lake and talking, or rather complaining about the last essay Professor McGonagall had assigned.

After hanging out for a while, Belle saw Sirius's anxious glance, and looked at James, who was evidently searching for Lily.

'James, we have to talk.' She said, in a flat voice. _Oh God._

'Huh? About what?' he asked, not giving much attention to her.

'About my ex-boyfriend.' she said shortly, she was definitely not good with words when she was anxious.

'What?' James asked, now his attention fully on her. 'What are you talking about?' He asked, his eyes narrowing.

'I am talking about my finished relationship with someone you probably wouldn't approve of.' She explained herself, looking at the emerald grass all the while. They looked so much like Lily's eyes, so calm and comforting.

'Belle, what the heck are you talking about?' He asked, more surprised than angry.

'I am saying that, I went out with somebody who you don't like very much.' She said, merely above a whisper.

'Who?' he asked, his voice avoid of any emotion.

'Lucius Malfoy' she whispered, her voice cracking at the end. She closed her eyes and waited for the words to sink in.

'That bloody Idiot?' he bellowed. 'You went out with HIM? Without even letting us know?'

She nodded and looked at the emerald glasses. Then, she heard a rustle, and he heard James's flat voice, 'You are supposed to be _family, _Belle. Members of a family should be able to trust each other, because there are no secrets in family. '. Then she heard him leaving.

She got up shaking, and looked at the faces of her friends left. She saw understanding in Sirius's stormy eyes, shock in Remus's sunken face, and anger in Peter's plump face.

'Guys…' she said and stopped. What could she say?

'Belle, I understand you, really. I think you should give him some time.' Remus added with a hoarse voice. He looked seriously ill.

'Okay' she answered with a whisper. 'See you soon.'

With that, she packed her things and went to her dormitory, her tears pouring down from her eyes.

That night, while Belle Putey was busy crying her heart out, two very important events took place. First one was while the werewolf called Remus J. Lupin was transforming, a very curious Slytherin called Severus Snape sneaked in where the mentioned event occurred, the Shrieking Shack, and witnessed that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was letting a werewolf being educated in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thus, putting them in a great danger. While those thoughts were running in his rather greasy head, the mentioned werewolf smelled a very fresh and mouthwatering scent, and noticed Severus Snape. Approximately four seconds later, the second important incident happened: James Potter, though a stag at that exact moment, put himself between the blood-crazed werewolf and the greasy haired sly Slytherin, and saved the mentioned Slytherin from death, or worse, being a werewolf.

Of course, there were consequences for this incident. For one, that was how Severus Snape got to owe his life to James Potter, which would complicate things further following years. And also, this incident was the reason why the Marauders, meaning Remus Lupin, Peter Pettregew and James Potter ostracized Sirius Black for a long time because of him being more headless than, well, Nearly-Headless Nick.

But the important one we are all interested in is, that incident triggered the chain of events that led Sirius Black fall in love with a girl with twinkling eyes.

* * *

Oh, I know it's cliche, but I just couldn't help myself!


End file.
